Twilight: Forever
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Alice's point of view during the battle with the newborns. Takes place after Eclipse. Fluff! AlicexJasper. For M.JasperWhitlock!


**Finally! Here is my very first Twilight fic! Not quite sure why, but AlicexJasper is my fav Twilight pairing. Please enjoy everyone!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the books from the series.**

* * *

Forever

They were coming.

She could smell them.

They could all smell them.

The Cullens were positioned around the clearing in different places; excitement mixed with apprehension was thick in the atmosphere.

Alice stood near the edge of the clearing behind a bush, flanked by Jasper on one side. And off in the distance to her other side was one of the wolves, but whom she did not know.

Normally, she would have stopped breathing a long time ago, and as much as she wanted to stop now, she did not. She knew that breathing would let her know the whereabouts of the enemies, the newborns.

She, as well as all of the other Cullens could detect just how close they were from their scent.

This was a deadly situation where Alice could not rely on visions alone. She needed all of her senses to be alert now.

Her eyes flicked to her right, where Jasper stood, partially hidden behind a tree, waiting for the right time to ambush. He managed to catch her eye and held her gaze for a moment, when in reality it was only a fraction of a second.

His expression was blank and the only thing in his eye was color. No emotions.

But she could tell that he was very grim, by the way his mouth curved slightly downwards and by his stiff, unflagging posture. His face seemed to tell her one thing and one thing only; that he was determined to win this battle. Alice assumed her face let out the same expression.

But then her assumptions were shattered as she saw a look of worry cross his features. She retaliated by giving him a look that said 'Oh come on! You know I can handle myself! I'll be fine so stop worrying about me!'.

Uneasiness still resided on his face for a second but then the gaze that was shared between their dark gold eyes was broken.

Jasper's head snapped up faster than a whip and his gaze now rested on the distant fog settling in. Alice too, turned her head and inhaled.

The vile stench of the newborns flooded through her lungs and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. She was not able to believe that these _creatures_ were of the same race she and her family were of. It was insulting.

To her left, the giant wolf who was perfectly concealed in the trees and weeds growled softly but was cut off abruptly. She guessed that he had been fiercely silenced by his fellow members, for he cut off in somewhat of a whine.

Alice was well aware of the bristling fur and raising hackles around her. She heard sharp canine teeth clicking together in silent snarls.

Her attention had not wavered for an instant. She continued to stare into the slight mist up ahead, her perfect vision not giving away any enemies, but her other senses did. The scent was getting stronger faster now, and instinctively, her muscles tensed and her body curved slightly into a crouch. Her eyes narrowed and she stopped breathing.

She could see them now, dark shapes dashing over the white snow that lay on the ground in thick blankets.

Jasper raised his hand and with the slightest twitch of his fingers gave the signal.

Instantly the Cullens and the werewolves were all out in the open and the newborns slowed their pace the slightest bit. But then, by some unseen command of their own, they sprang forward.

In the next second they all had opponents, vampire and werewolf alike.

Alice was facing a male who had probably only been a few years older than her when he had been changed. He smirked down at her puny size and lunged forward. Alice closed her eyes and stepped lightly out of the way, letting her opponent run right past her. In the moment of confusion that followed, she had his neck under her teeth and it was all over.

Almost instantly there was another one there to take his place, a lanky female with a look on her face as though she was the leader of a pride of lions. She certainly _did _have pride.

And it seemed that she was prejudice to Alice's small size as well.

The blonde newborn before her bore her teeth and growled. Alice let her eyelids fall and she dodged again and again.

But she soon found that it was getting more and more difficult to use this ability of hers. The wolves were all around her and there was snarling and screeching everywhere and she could not concentrate. So Alice resorted to opening her eyes and relying on skill and instinct.

They stared each other in the eyes as they slowly circled one another. Then Alice dashed forward slightly and pretended to attack.

Her trick worked.

The other vampire jumped back, but quickly realized that it had been a false attack. But then, a split second later, Alice attacked for real, and her opponent was caught off guard. The two tussled for several seconds longer, before Alice stood over the broken body.

Although she did not need to, she was panting, it just came so naturally to her after being around humans so much lately. But she knew that breathing was bad at the time, _especially _panting. Gasping for breath weakens the body, which was not an option here.

Alice cut off her breath and her eyes flashed around the clearing.

At that second, she had no opponent, so she looked to see if by some chance, anyone else needed assistance. She caught a glimpse of Emmett hurling a disheveled figure into the woods while shouting something loudly.

On the other side of the clearing, Esme faded into a blur as she fought off another newborn. She backed the poor beast up right into Carlisle's awaiting fangs.

Rosalie then joined Esme in surrounding another enemy and circling around him as he leapt forward and lunged at them, missing each time. Carlisle had a new opponent now, as did Emmett.

She caught glimpses of several werewolves huddled around two vampires as they dashed in to bite and snap and then retract and repeat the process. And off to one side, a large brown wolf leapt on top of one and tore madly with his fangs. Undistinguishable, pale limbs were chucked into the forest as the newborn screamed in defiance and pain, and the wolf laughed cruelly in a gruff rumble.

Jasper was crouched and ready to attack a slightly younger vampire. He had short black hair and wore a smug grin.

Alice closed her eyes swiftly and tried to block out the wolves, trying to see if anyone would need help. Everything seemed to be fine for the next few moments, but then she saw something that she wanted to take part in.

The newborn Jasper was facing planned to battle Jasper for a while and then, he would suddenly turn and attack Alice, because she was the one closest to Jasper. He was going to wound Jasper by killing _her_.

Or at least that is what he thought.

Alice stayed where she was, frequently checking the others but no one seemed to need help.

She rocked back and forth on her heals and slowly crept up behind the newborn. Jasper did not notice her right away, but his opponent did. Thinking she was his unsuspecting prey; he spun around and leapt at Alice.

Jasper froze and watched in horror and quickly tried to stop him, but there was no need.

Alice saw that he would attack her from her left so she stepped back. He immediately lashed out at her and snarled but she jumped neatly away. She winked at Jasper who blinked in confusion but then nodded as understanding came over him.

There was a flash, and suddenly Jasper was behind their enemy.

Slowly, Alice lured the newborn towards him. Each time he lunged, she would dodge and then reappear a step ahead of where she had previously been. In this way, she walked him back and finally, when he was within range, Jasper struck. He leapt at the young vampire as he leapt at Alice, and Alice leapt back all in the same second. Then, Jasper had him caught and finished him off quickly, letting the mangled and shredded body fall down into the snow.

"They're not putting up much of a challenge." Jasper noted, a hint of uneasiness and suspicion in his voice.

"But it looks like we're winning." She pointed out with satisfaction, looking around at the steadily decreasing number of newborns.

Then they were surrounded by two more newborns, a young female that only looked to be about the age of 15. She had dark hair and bright crimson irises. Beside her was an older male with light brown hair and similar eyes although they were a few shades darker.

Immediately the four were all over each other, dashing in and out, sidestepping, leaping, twisting, spinning and hissing, like a courtship dance between freakishly, agile cats.

Every time Alice had a perfect opportunity to strike, Jasper would push in front of her and use it for himself. Alice twitched her eyebrow in slight annoyance when he did it for the 16th time.

Finally, he managed to kick the girl away and send her flying into the air, and the boy soon retreated. Jasper and Alice raced after them, but suddenly, Alice stopped.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of bright orange, and instantly realized that Victoria and some other pawn of hers were heading off into the woods, the same way Edward and Bella had gone.

Jasper went back to Alice when he had noticed her freeze. He was about to follow her gaze when she whipped around to face him.

"Jasper-!" She tried to warn him that they had let Victoria slip by.

She had only spoken for a fourth of a second, but a fourth was all that it took.

For that impossibly short instant when she had lost her concentration to shout his name, she had let her guard down.

Mid-sentence, she was cut off as something much heavier and much bigger than herself slammed into her. It forced her backwards and sent her crashing into a tree, its massive weight crushing her. The tree behind her snapped instantly and fell to the ground with her after it.

She heard Jasper shout her name but she did not have enough time to get up. Her eyes fluttered open to see a large newborn, the biggest of the group hovering over her. His scarlet eyes were parched and thirsty.

Suddenly there was a flash and Jasper was there above her. With a roar of pure fury and hatred he shoved the other vampire away with all his strength.

Alice lay winded for a moment, and silently cursed herself for breathing so much. Then she scrambled to her feet to see that Jasper had finished off her attacker and was growling at a pile of white flesh.

When he saw her, he was at her side in a flash.

"Are you alright?" Concern burned in his dusky gold eyes as he looked down at her. Alice nodded, but said nothing. "What's wrong?" The blonde vampire asked.

"I could've seen that coming." The dark-haired vampire muttered. The wolves were still everywhere and her visions were of little use.

The collision had temporarily made her forget the matter of Victoria. She was about to tell Jasper what she had seen when, the two of their heads snapped up when they heard a fierce snarling and growling.

A large, dark gray werewolf was facing one of the remaining newborn vampires not too far away. He charged, an earsplitting howl erupting from his throat as he flung himself forward at full speed, gnashing his teeth.

Alice saw a quick flash in her mind and she could only make one thing of it: That newborn was going to dodge, and if Jasper did not move, _he _would be the victim of the attack.

Giant paws thundered across the frosted earth, claws unsheathed and glinting off the sparkle of the snow. The huge jaws were stretched wide, the long, strong teeth dripping with saliva.

Alice experienced her déjà vu as the newborn vampire jumped out of the way, and the great gray wolf could not stop running in time.

Without thinking or knowing fully what she was doing, Alice shoved Jasper away with all the force in her tiny body. He had not seen what had been going on behind him and was caught off guard as she pushed him. He stumbled to the side as a large, gray shape raced past him, the fur just barely brushing his shoulder.

One second Alice was there. The next, she was gone.

For the second time in less than 2 minutes, Alice felt an incredible weight crash into her; only this one was much heavier.

And it had teeth.

Still snarling and not knowing what had happened and that he was attacking an ally now, the werewolf snapped at her. The heat emitting from his body was almost overwhelming; she had never been so close to a werewolf before and up until this point had never know just how hot they were.

She felt long fangs slice through the air millimeters away from her and was not fast enough to get out of the way. He plowed into her with such force that she was sent flying backwards.

Jasper watched in terror and rage as her small form crashed to the ground on the forest floor. He dashed forward, leaving the rest of his family to deal with the newborn. He felt the anger and tension around the air of the wolf and desperately clawed at it with his powers to bring it down and make the dog realize what he was doing.

It did not help much.

The only thing that stopped him from tearing Alice to shreds was a furious bellow and an enormous black wolf ramming into the other one.

Jasper raced over to Alice as the black werewolf who was, judging by size, Sam, blinked and looked back at Alice, lying on the ground crumpled, so that she was even smaller. Quil, the gray wolf, whimpered, but Sam pushed him away and chased after one of the last newborns. Quil whined an apology over his shoulder as he took off after the Alpha.

Jasper knelt down beside his love; she was still lying in the snow on her side.

"Alice!" He shook her shoulder. He knew that she was all right; he just had some human emotion in him that made him worry terribly about her. She blinked open her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yes." She gasped, pushing herself up into a sitting position in the snow. She placed a cold hand on her temple and rubbed her forehead. "Ow." She mumbled.

Jasper knew that she was fine, something just made him ask, and he did not know if it was because she was so small, or if it was because he just loved her so much.

The sounds of battle were dying down in the distance and they heard a howl of victory break through the air.

"Alice?" Asked Jasper. "Why are you breathing?" He tilted his head. Alice paused for her answer as she cut off her panting.

"What, is there a problem with that?" She asked sarcastically. "Maybe I just _like _breathing." She stood up and shook the snow from her clothes. Jasper stood beside her and shook his head.

"I don't get you sometimes." He smiled. The little pixie girl stuck her tongue out at him.

Suddenly, the victory howl was cut short, and then a wail of distress exploded from the clearing.

Jasper and Alice exchanged a quick glance before swiftly racing back to the open land.

They arrived in time to see the tail of the last wolf disappearing into the woods opposite them. "What happened?" Jasper asked Carlisle. The doctor had a grim look on his face.

"Jacob got injured. He pushed Leah out of the way and got the right half of his body smashed. I examined him, and he seems to be healing quickly though."

_So why does he have such a harsh look on his face? _Alice wondered. _Isn't that _good _news? _

Then, she saw another vision that was only moments away. She instantly knew why Carlisle looked so bleak.

"The Vultori." She moaned.

Carlisle nodded.

Then, she noticed the girl sitting near the fire. It was the same one who had attacker her and Jasper earlier, the one with the piercing red eyes. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme stood around her.

"That's Bree. She surrendered." Carlisle nodded to the dark haired girl. She had her knees hugged to her chest, and Alice guessed –knew-- that Bella was all right. The newborn was mumbling to herself, unable to believe that the Cullens could resist such a _sweet smell_, meaning Bella's blood.

Seconds later, Edward appeared in the clearing, with Bella, unconscious in his arms. Edward had heard Alice's thoughts and knew what had happened with Jacob, Bree, and the Vultori.

"When will she wake up?" He asked Alice nervously, looking down at Bella.

"In five minutes and forty-two seconds." She answered with a smirk.

He frowned. Then, she knew that he was going to penetrate her mind and see what had happened in the battle, from her point of view at least. She tried to hide the memories of being thrown into a tree and rammed by a werewolf from him, but it did not seem to work.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm flattered that you're concerned, but just because I'm not the tallest one here doesn't mean I'm a weak little burden!" She blurted out, furious. He blinked thoughtfully.

"I wasn't thinking anything of the sort." He responded. "I know you don't need protecting, I just felt the need to ask." He had voiced Jasper's prior feelings for him, after seeing his brother's point of view. Jasper flashed him a grateful look and Edward smiled. "How long now?" He asked again, his golden eyes flicking towards Bella.

"Three minutes and fifty-eight seconds." Alice huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"…How long now?" He asked jokingly, trying to get on her nerves.

It worked.

She smacked him.

Jasper laughed.

Then they all became deadly serious again as a gust of wind brought the fresh scent of the Vultori. They were still far away.

"They'll probably get here about four minutes after Bella wakes up." Alice muttered.

Edward's expression was blank and he looked away. Jasper suddenly turned to the other vampires and the whining newborn.

"Carlisle." He called. "Could you take a look at Alice please?" He asked.

"Jasper!" She complained. "I'm-"

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, as he dashed over to them. Jasper quickly explained the battle, while Alice tried to sneak away.

She liked shopping and throwing parties, not being examined and fussed over in _that _way. But Carlisle just gave her one quick glance and declared that she was fine. She smiled her thanks to him. Jasper still looked worried though.

"I'm _fine_." She finished her sentence from before, stepping closer to him and rubbing her head against his arm. "Come on." She tugged his sleeve towards the others.

After that, there were many more questions she had to answer and Edward fussing over Bella not waking up. Then he asked Alice how long they had until the Vultori arrived. "Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now." She replied.

* * *

Once Jane had turned her back and Felix's black cloak had disappeared into the thick mist, Alice clutched Jasper's arm.

She had seen others of her kind be killed before, she had killed some herself, but there was something about the way Jane spoke and how Felix handled his victims that made her stomach lurch.

Bree seemed innocent enough, and Alice knew that she could have developed into a fine Cullen, had she lived longer.

Even though there were a few vampires she would like to give a piece of her mind to, Alice did not enjoy killing, or watching murders take place right before her eyes in cold blood.

Her eyes flickered to Bella, hiding in Edward's arms, and Alice realized how grateful she should be. If she had been human like Bella, she probably would have fainted.

She never thought that she had been a strong person when she was human.

She had had a weak heart, but now she was strong, and she was complete. She had her parents, her siblings, her human friends and she had the love of her life, what more could she ask for?

Once the Volturi were gone, the fires were out, and the forests were clean of limbs, Bella and the Cullens retreated to their house.

Everyone stayed downstairs and discussed things Alice could care less about; she had already witnessed their conversations.

She opened the door to her and Jasper's room, and pranced over to the glass wall, revealing the forest beyond. She just wanted to be alone and think through some things, perhaps browse the future for interesting, upcoming events.

She stood there, gazing out the window. The lights in the room we off, but there was a faint light coming through the door from the hallway.

Since it was Winter, the sky was already a dark violet, and the black shadows were long. The trees were still and unmoving, covered in a thin layer of frost. The moon was waxing in the shape of a cat's claw, glowing like a purplish diamond, and the stars were a pale blue icy color. All the light in the sky made the figures in the world below darker, and the white snow that covered the ground glinted and sparkled, like a clear ocean.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting her strong sense of smell pick up the scents of the world outside. The air was fresh, clean and cold, and as it filled her lungs it refreshed her. She exhaled as Jasper entered the room.

"Breathing again?" He asked. She heard the smile in his voice. She nodded without turning to face him.

He was now in the center of the room, the door was closed behind him and the only light was the ghostly pale moonlight filtering through the glass. But, of course, to a vampire, it might as well have been noontime on a Summer day.

In an instant, Alice was hugging him.

"We made it." She sighed, remembering the battle.

This was the side of her no one else knew about, aside from Jasper. She had kept these thoughts hidden so that not even Edward knew.

His cool arms wrapped around her back, and they stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, when really, it had only been 3 minutes.

"Yes. I'm just glad everyone's okay." Jasper murmured through her hair. All of the werewolves had healed quickly.

"And it was all thanks to you." She giggled, pulling away and looking up at him.

She stretched up onto her tiptoes and he leaned down. She gave him a quick kiss before gliding and dancing over to the bed they shared. She threw herself onto the cold sheets.

Of course the bed was never slept in, but the two of them always lay there together.

Alice liked the bed, it was soft and warm and comfortable, and she did not remember ever having a bed in her past life.

Jasper lay down beside her as she giggled her tinkling laugh; it was like a little bell or a wind chime or even like a little stream trickling over smooth pebbles.

As they lay there together, Alice decided to breathe since Jasper seemed to be so mezmorized when she did it.

He listened to her soft, gentle breaths, slowly going in and coming out.

Her chest rose and fell slightly as she stared up at the ceiling.

Then, Alice turned onto her side and gave Jasper another small, quick kiss.

"I love you." She sighed.

"I love you more."

"I've loved you longer…and always will!" She spoke his words before he could.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her closer, and she smiled too.

Now, Alice knew that not only did she have her parents, siblings, and human friends; she had Jasper, the love of her life.

And she had forever.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you all liked it! I know some things may be off, but please no flamers!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
